


Acquinted

by Cassiopeia5493



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia5493/pseuds/Cassiopeia5493
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Charlotte have a complicated relationship, that complicates even more when she finds out who he really is and she runs away. Avoiding him for moths. This is their reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acquinted

**Author's Note:**

> So, there is an obvious age difference that is referenced across the work so if someone has a problem with that is better to avoid this.

The first night I saw him I knew who he was, Bruce Wayne, on of the most powerful men in Gotham. He was, also, older than me and more than a decade. Tall, with dark hair and dark eyes, his body was imposing, standing above of almost everyone else in the room. Pulling me towards him like a moth to a flame, but this flame was different, it had darkness in it and darkness had always been attractive to me.

The first time we spoke his eyes refused to leave me mine, while we discussed about my paintings on a dimly lit gallery, he was asking about them and wanted to know why someone like me would paint about Batman. It was personal, and it came from a dark part of my past, one I did not want to discuss with him or not right at that moment, anyway.

The first time he touched me it was the back of his hand going slowly up, from my wrist to my shoulder, and my eyes where closed and my breath got caught and he whispered in my ear "Remember that your lungs need oxygen" and that made shivers run down my spine.

The first time we had sex I found out that Bruce Wayne was intense, dominating and possessive. I realized he was going to make my come until I begged him to stop but he would knew I did not wanted him to stop, not in that moment and not never, until I was nothing but a pile of goo in his arms and then he would pull me to him and caress my hair until I was sleeping in his arms. And then I would wake up to find his arm draped over my body, shielding me of the cold with one of his fingers inside the elastic of my underwear while his breathing was calm.

After, I found out about his nightmares. Nightmares about the night his parents where killed and he found out about my nightmares. And we shared that. For me being with him, in that huge flat in his gigantic bed had a calming effect, my nightmares were less frightening when he was with me. For him his nightmares were always there and I learned to detect when he was having one, by the way he would get tense.

And the night I learned about his secret I stormed out of his flat, in the outskirts of Gotham, in the middle of night. He had lied to me, he said it was in order to protect me. But in my mind it made no sense, what difference would it made if his enemies found out he was Batman. If they wanted to go after the people he cared about they would do it, even if they did not know anything. So I left and I never came back.

And I haven't seen him again until that night. I've been avoiding him and he had been avoiding me. But there was no way of avoiding coincidences.

"Charlotte?" I knew his voice, I would knew his voice anywhere.  
I turned around and saw him, standing two feet way from me "Bruce? I was not expecting to see you"  
"I know" He said, looking into my eyes "You are very good at avoiding what you don't want to face"  
"As you are good at keeping secrets, Bruce" He was getting closer to me. Leaving me without space, fixing me on my place with his stare. And then his hands were cradling my face and his lips were on my mouth and I stood on my toes, savoring his lips that flooded my mind with memories of him and his hands on my body.  
"What are you doing?" I asked him.  
"Kissing you" He said looking at me, from all his imposing height "This... You and me? This is dangerous for you"  
"And you think I don't know that?" My sadness and anger at him were starting to be palpable "I know that Bruce, I did not ran away that night because I was scared. I ran because you lied to me"  
"This is not the best place to have this conversation" He took my hand "Please" He was pleading with me and that was something he did not do very often or at all.  
Taking a deep breath I asked "Where is your car? And please, tell me you brought the Lambo"  
"Yes, I brought the Lamborghini" he smiled at me, while we started to walk towards his car, that was on the other side of the street "Do you want to go to my place?"  
"No, I prefer we go to mine" He opened the door of the car for me and he got inside I said "I'm not ready to go back there"  
"Your place, then" He touched my hand softly, like a promise.  
After the food Bruce and I sat at my sofa, I had forgotten how small my flat looked when he was inside.  
"I'm sorry" He said "I should have stayed away from you. You are young and deserve more than what I can offer you"  
"Bruce. You think I'm some innocent little girl you seduced? I decided to get involved with you. It was me. I wanted it, all of it. You" I said with exasperation, he had always thought that somehow I had no other choice than to say yes. But I did, and I decided to ignore all those other options, because I knew what I wanted "What you should have done is be honest with me"  
"What was I going to say?" He was staring at me, dead in the eye "Hey, I remember that night when you were 15 because I'm Batman"  
"No, but I wanted to be more than a cover" I said and peeled my eyes away from him.  
"Look at me" Bruce took my face in his hands "Look at me. It was not a cover, none of it. It was real. And that is dangerous, for someone like me"  
"No shit, Sherlock" I snapped back.  
"Language" He was smirking at me "I've seen it. This will only leave one of us suffering and I want you to be happy"  
"I was happy with you" I said "And I want that back"  
"I should not do this to you" This time I took his face on my hands, and one of his large hands covered mine.  
"I can make that decision, I made it the first time. And I'll do it again" And I kissed him, and it was not soft or sweet, because that was not us. It was intense and rough and his hands went straight to my waist and moved me onto his lap, making me straddle him. Deepening the kiss while his hands traveled down from my waist to my hips, making me grind against him and moan into the kiss. 

He pulled my t-shirt over my head and with it the beanie I had been wearing. When he saw my short hair he was surprised "What happened to your hair?"  
"You know when you break up with someone and the you go and get a hair cut?" I smiled "That's what I did"  
"I'm going to miss pulling your hair" That phrase sent lightning bolts straight into my core, making me buck my hips against him at the same time he placed his hand around my throat, making the tiniest bit of pressure causing my mouth to open. My body was reacting to him in the same way it did the first time. He got up of the sofa, with me wrapped around his body, legs around his waist and arms around his neck. His hands on my bum, he stalked to my room and threw me on the bed "Take your clothes off. Now" It was a command and I was more than happy to oblige. I got off the bed, my short hair pointing every direction, and started to get my clothes off in a hurry, I wanted his hands back on me as soon as possible, my boots went off first, followed by my jeans and underwear. And he was still complete clothed.

"Aren't you a bit over dressed?" I smirked at him. But he was already walking towards me, making my attempt at being funny die in my throat, he wrapped his arms round my waist and placed me on the bed one more time. And I pushed myself a bit away from Bruce's body but he took my ankles and grounded me in place, making his hands go slowly up, opening my legs to him and placing himself between them, bringing his face to mine and kissing me. He was holding the weight of his body on his left arm, while his right hand roamed my body getting closer -oh so close- to my core. My hips bucked of their own accord, looking for any kind of friction, and when his hand finally got there and his fingers brushed my clit an almost animal moan scaped my mouth. He was teasing me, making me know how much my body had missed his touch.

"Open your eyes" He entered me with one finger "Open your eyes, look at me"  
His finger was going in and out of me, turning me on even more. "Charlotte, open your eyes" When he used my full name I had no other option than obey, opening my eyes and looking straight at him.  
"Bruce" my arms were around his neck and I pulled him to me, kissing him. It was then when he pushed a new finger inside of me and at the same time he started using his thumb on my clit, making me grind my hips against his hand. Moaning and groaning into his mouth "Fuck"  
I was starting to feel how my body was tensing like a bow, heat pooling on my womb and my fingers on Bruce's hair, while his thumb kept circling and pressing on my clit, his nail softly scratching it now and then. "Oh, God... Bruce"  
His fingers have gained momentum and were entering and leaving me at a rapid pace, while he kept kissing my neck and jaw, getting closer and closer to my release. It was like a rubber band snapping and sending shock waves all over my body, while moans left my mouth and Bruce's fingers kept moving in and out of me, sending over the edge one more time, while I panted for air and my legs trembled on either side of his body. "That's it... I've missed this" he said to me.

I was reduced to a wordless state, my body was on overdrive any touch and I would be spiraling again and I needed him with me, inside of me. "C'mon! Take your clothes off... I want to see if you look as good as I remember" I whined to him and he started to open the buttons of his shirt while I looked at him, but I needed him to do it faster, so I sat up on the bed and reached for the fly of his expensive pants, opening them and pushing them down his long muscular legs. I kneeled in front of him and started leaving feather soft kisses on his thigh but Bruce grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up.  
"I think we can leave that for later, darling" He sat on the bed and patted his thighs "Come here" And there I went. Straddling his lap and kissing his lips, and messing his hair up with my fingers, I bucked my hips against him "Tell me what you want" he commanded me.  
"I want you" I said against his lips "I want you to fuck me" Then, I crashed my lips against his and he pulled me up a bit, position himself at my entrance, pushing slowly while my mouth hanged open and body got used to the feeling of fullness that had been missing for the last few months. I started moving my hips, trying to establish a rithm and feeling his hands tighten on my hips and suddenly he got up on the bed and walked towards the wall, pressing me against it and moving his hips again my body, his hands were cupping my ass, grabbing it and kneading it. He was moaning on my ear and the sound was turning me on even more, his grunts of pleasure were sending waves of heat straight into my core, while he snapped his hips in and out of me. One of hands kept messing with his hair and with the other I raked my nails slowly down his chest and hard rock abs. He was a beautiful sight, the dark hair with the small patch of grey at the temple, his eyes focused on me surrounded by small laugh lines and his large, muscular body hard against mine and the sight of him, focusing on my body, the way his lips kissed my neck and his hot breath caressed my skin sent in overdrive, short-circuiting my brain and making me screen his name while my walls tightened around his dick and tried to keep him inside, but he kept moving, this in a more erratic way letting me now he was so, so close to his release. His eyes turning even darker while one of his arms sneaked around my waist and his other hand went to my throat just staying there and applying a tiny amount of pressure. Making me come again and, in a domino effect, unleashing his release too. Grunting and panting until his hips stopped moving and he moved us towards the bed again, placing me there delicately and letting himself fall beside me.  
"I've missed you" He said.  
"I've missed you, too" I said back "Bruce, I... I understand why you are hesitant about this. There is a lot to be hesitant about"  
He turned towards me, placing a hand around my waist "Yes, but I'm done fighting this, ok?" Bruce said to me.  
"Are you?" I said with a smile on my face.  
"Yes, I am. I can barely keep myself from touching"  
"Does that mean you are ready for round two?" I asked cheekily.  
"Not everyone is insiatable, you know?" He was smirking at me.  
"But you pretty much are" And I jump on top of him, his large body under my smaller one, leaning over him and placing soft kisses on his neck going slowly down.


End file.
